Bulgarian National Quidditch team
The Bulgarian National Quidditch Team is the national Quidditch team of Bulgaria. In 1994, Bulgaria reached the final of the Quidditch World Cup. Bulgarian supporters wave flags of white, green, and red, the same colours as the Bulgarian flag in the Muggle world. They reached the final of the 2002 Quidditch World Cup but lost once again. The team is clad in robes of scarlet. The team normally rode black Cleansweep Elevens with two gold stripes and a golden crossbar, but rode new scarlet-coloured Firebolts during the final of the 1994 Quidditch World Cup, and Firebolt Supremes during the 2014 Quidditch World Cup. Their mascots for the 1994 and 2014 finals were Veela.One of the four champions for the Tri-Wizard tournament was Vicktor Krum was a seeker for this team. Description The players on this team wear red dresses with a gold trim. They also wear black and gold protectors on their shoulders, legs and forearms, and a brown dress under their dress. The team's emblem is black and scarlet and consists of a Snitch and star. Their flag is white, green, and red. The Bulgarian National Quidditch Stadium is set in a dark foggy castle. History 1994 Leading up to the 1994 Quidditch World Cup, the Bulgarian team had won their last twelve Eastern European seasons. On 25 August, 1994, the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team competed in the final against the Irish National Quidditch team. Irish Chaser, Troy, scored the first goal of the match. After another two Irish goals, Clara Ivanova registered Bulgaria's opening score. Then Ireland's Seeker Aidan Lynch was fooled by Viktor Krum's Wronski Feint, but managed to continue play after the aid of some mediwizards. Fifteen minutes later Ireland had stretched their lead to 130-10, when their Chaser Mullet was fouled by the Bulgarian Keeper, Lev Zograf, and was awarded a penalty. This led to a scuffle, with another penalty being awarded to Ireland, though referee Hassan Mostafa soon became distracted by the Veela. Quigley sent a Bludger towards Krum which broke his nose. Lynch then spotted the Snitch, but was beaten in the race for it by Krum. Despite this, Ireland still ran out the victors. The final score was 170-160. 2002 Bulgaria reached the 2002 Quidditch World Cup final, but lost to Egypt on a score of 450 to 300. This came as another crushing disappointment for Bulgaria, since the last time it had reached the final, in the 1994 World Cup, they had catched the Snitch but did not manage to secure a win. This time, outstanding Egyptian Seeker Rawya Zaghloul narrowly beat Viktor Krum to the Snitch. After the match, a tearful Krum announced his retirement. - Quidditch World Cup 1990 - 2014 (Archived) 2014 Bulgaria qualified for the 2014 Quidditch World Cup. Viktor Krum came out of retirement to play in the tournament. The team rode Firebolt Supremes.PLACE YOUR BETS WITH LUDO BAGMAN On 20 May, 2014, their first match was against the New Zealand National Quidditch team, which they won 410 to 170, despite many feeling that they were lucky to even qualify. In the 106th minute, Chaser Bogomil Levski collided with New Zealand's Chaser Dennis Moon appeared accidental to many spectators, but the referee, Georgios Xenakis, ruled that Moon had intentionally caused it and sent him off, giving Bulgaria a large advantage. Krum beat New Zealand's Seeker Ngapo Ponika to the Snitch, winning the game.BULGARIA VERSUS NEW ZEALAND On 6 June, they competed against the Norwegian National Quidditch team and won 170 to 20, in what many considered the tournament's biggest upset, due to Norway being joint favourites. Chaser Nikola Vassileva scored two goals early in the game. When Krum dived for the Snitch, the Norwegian Seeker Sigrid Kristoffersen thought he was dodging a bludger, so she ignored him, allowing Krum to capture the Snitch in the 42nd minute and win the game.BULGARIA VERSUS NORWAY Semi-final and final On 6 July, they competed in the semi-final match against the Japanese National Quidditch team and won 610 to 460. Play was stopped twice during the early part of the game for Healers to attend to the Bulgarian team, six of whom were bleeding from the head within the first hour of the game. Later, Boris Vulchanov deliberately flew into a Bludger to protect Krum, who was in pursuit of the Snitch. He was knocked out cold and fell from his broom, only to be saved by Japanese Seeker Noriko Sato. Krum, seeing at Sato couldn't compete for the Snitch, pulled up instead of using this advantage. The Japanese were two hundred and fifty points ahead when the Snitch re-entered the game and Krum beat Sato to it, but refused to catch it. The Bulgarians drew even with the Japanese by the tenth hour, when Krum led Sato to believe he was avoiding Masaki Hongo's sight-line and caught the Snitch.BULGARIA VERSUS JAPAN On 11 July, they competed in the 2014 Quidditch World Cup final against the Brazilian National Quidditch team and won 170 to 60.Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Quidditch World Cup 2014: Final live report" at Quidditch World Cup enhanced reading experience at Squads Behind the scenes n fan scarf]] *In the : **The team wear black numbers on their robes. **Bulgaria's crest is half red and half yellow with an image of a Snitch with the word "Bulgaria" written across it. *In , the 10-point Team Special Move for Bulgaria features Seeker Viktor Krum, who knocks the opposing seeker off their broom into the opposing chasers losing them the Quaffle, giving it to Levski who swiftly punches it into the central hoop. Appearances * * * * * Notes and references de:Nationalmannschaft Bulgarien 2014 es:Equipo Nacional Búlgaro de Quidditch fr:Équipe de Quidditch de Bulgarie pl:Bułgarska narodowa drużyna quidditcha ru:Сборная Болгарии по квиддичу zh:保加利亚魁地奇国家队 Category:1994 Quidditch World Cup attendees Category:2014 Quidditch World Cup Category:National Quidditch teams Category:2014 Quidditch World Cup attendees